The beat of my heart, the sound of my soul
by Disneyholica24
Summary: After watching the episode where Crona writes a poem I began wondering what the other characters poems would look like if they wrote one too. Thus, this group of poems strung together was born. From the dark and scary thoughts of Stein to the arrogant Black Star and the sobering thoughts of a dead beat dad named Spirit. I will take requests to do other characters. Enjoy.
1. How to be a Grim Reaper

How to be a grim reaper, by Death the Kid.

Devote yourself to your work  
Enjoy the scenery  
Always protect those that matter  
Things must be arranged accordingly  
His cryptic words must never faze you  
Take a breath, 8 precisely  
Hold your head high for you are a reaper  
Everything must be symmetrical!  
Kindness is always in order  
Interpret thing logically but above all  
Do not make a single mistake.

A/N: well, did you enjoy the first in my poetic attempts to capture the essence of a character and their inner thoughts? Did you catch the acronym? :D Stein is next and there is more to come!


	2. Stein's Psyche

*A/N. Just a forewarning, what lies below contains murder and madness. If that's your thing, read on*

…With a screw through my head my mind must be an unusual thing…

Psychotic Psyche, by Doctor Franken Stein

Mad, am I?  
You haven't the slightest clue  
Soft, aren't you?  
You must be beautiful inside  
only one way to tell.  
Sharp, isn't it;  
my scalpel against your skin?  
Days I wonder who I am.  
Is this my mask,  
the stitched doctor with a smirk?  
Or is this the madness?  
Am I dreaming?  
Wake me up then...  
Should I awake?  
...Do I want to...?  
Let me dissect you.  
No don't let me.  
Push me away.  
Tell me no.  
Scream.  
Run.  
Run from the monster.  
Your eyes.  
Pretty, aren't they?  
Blue, green, red  
does it matter?  
You are mine.  
I am your lover  
and my scalpel is an extension of me.  
Think of it like that.  
Don't squirm so much, dear.  
I promise it will only hurt  
a lot.  
But it makes me happy.  
You ask with those eyes  
that go dead so nicely  
(tragically, though, for now the fun is over)  
but you ask all the same:  
who are you?  
I don't know...wait  
I do  
you do too.  
With your last breath you say it.  
Mad, am I?  
You have no idea.

*A/N this one was pretty dark wasn't it? Did you think it was too dark for Stein? Please comment your comments are the fuel to my fire and make me want to write more! Who should be next? *


	3. Crona's Poem

Dealing with it, by Crona Gorgon

Where is the fear,  
is it hiding in my heart?  
Shall I go deep in there  
and tear it apart?  
What will I see,  
quietly wonders me.  
Where is the darkness  
that suffocates my soul?  
Do I have a soul?  
Not one I control.  
Will I pull that out?  
What shape, what hue  
or am I nothing but a puddle of miserable black goo?  
Where did my tears go?  
Have they dried out?  
Where is my pain?  
My screams,  
my shout?  
The deep depression  
that chokes at me inside;  
Are organs there or a shadow,  
a lie?  
I wonder what's in there now.  
I'm not empty, but I'm not full.  
I don't really care anyhow  
but what's in there isn't my soul.  
Where did my sorrow go?  
What's become of it?  
I feel so sick,  
should I sit?  
My brain is all unscrambled  
my eyes can finally see  
because now I have something I can deal with...  
someone who deals with me.

*A/N: This is what I think Crona's poetry would look like if she wrote more, a touch depressing, a touch self-loathing, but now with added sweetness because she has a friend. Black Star is next! :D And remember, if you don't comment, how will I know I'm good? And if I don't know I'm good then I doubt myself and I won't write. I can't deal with that so comment please n.n *


	4. The amazing Black Star

Yahoo! All hail the great poet master black star!

The amazing me, by Black*Star

There are stars in the sky and stars on T.V

But there are no stars bigger or brighter than me!

There are gods in the sea and gods in the sky

But I'll surpass them all, cuz I'm Black Star, that's why!

No mountain I can't climb, no beast I can't beat

Just let me at 'em, they'll bow to my feet!

My powers beyond compare, my skills are first rate

In every single way, Black Star is great!

Perfect is an understatement, Flawless is not enough

I'm the fiercest opponent, I'm headstrong and tough!

The battlefield is my stage and I'll put on a show

There's an animal inside me and it's ready to let go!

I am no human, I am not weak!

I am loud, never timid and never meek!

You can't defeat be, don't even try!

Are you afraid? You should be,

Cuz I'm Black Star, that's why!

*A/N: I wouldn't know if this was good or not…in fact…were the rest even good? I need more comments to know n.n I'm trying really hard with these, I really am! So tell me if they suck or not or else…_. Anyways….I've done mostly males so I think I will do Liz Thompson's next*


	5. Who they are

*A/N: Just letting you guys know, in case you're confused, this poem has interruptions by Patti and Kid. Patti is in the parenthesis and Kid is in the brackets but it should be obvious I think. Enjoy and please, please comment!*

Raised on the streets, you would think I would be good at expressing myself. Poetry just isn't my thing.

Who we are, by Elizabeth Thompson *Also Kid and Patti*

(Giraffe!)

That's my sister, happy as can be.

[Symmetry!]

And that's my meister with OCD.

Liz Thompson is me. I may look tough but I'm a butterfly inside.

[Oh butterflies are perfect.]

(I like butterflies!)

I've got a lot to deal with, monsters and ghosts.

(Liz is scared of those)

[She hates them the most]

My trio is a bit…how do you say…

[obtuse?]

(No, awesome! Hooray!)

I'll go with different, okay?

We have some fights but its all good in the end

(Hey sis, can I have a cookie?)

[My coat needs a mend]

Random and sometimes clumsy, each very unique.

[Nothing rhymes with unique…how awful!]

(I still want that cookie.)

They are my family, even if they drive me up a wall

(Aww sis I love you too!)

[This poem isn't symmetrical…]

*A/N: Hmm…this one was a little rough, huh? You tell me. Anyhow, Maka's papa is up next and then maka herself! Much excite, very poem, such comment.*


	6. A world of his own

*A/N: I lied when I said I was going to do Spirit…okay I didn't lie at all, I really was but I got a fan request and my fans, the little that there are(or at least I think there aren't many you people don't know how to comment) are more important! So here's a Justin poem for a beautiful, sweet little fan of mine. S0ulEater4242564, this is for you, sweetie! :D*

A world inside a world, by Justin Law.

What's that you say? I cannot hear

Musical instruments blare in my mind

Obstructing all word, obstructing all sound

Yet all is quiet and still.

My concentration fully set on what lies ahead

As I go through life to the beat of a drum.

The beat maneuvers me; it runs through my blood,

The very sound waves course through my veins until my soul looks like musical notes.

Steady swift justice and a heavenly purity reside in my world

A world I create through the pitches and vibrations of song.

I live in a bubble that is untouched by this world

A world of mortal sin, reapers, and weapons.

A world where people talk and I can hear.

A long time ago I abandoned words

And replaced them with the skull shaped buds in my ears.

Only my world exist, a perfect world, nestled in this world

Like a soul inside a body.

Unmoving. Unchanging. Solitary. Still. Perfect.

I am Justin law, God's Guillotine, and the only noise that I hear is the sounds of merciful death.

*A/N: How did you like it? :3 I worked hard on it. He is a complex little character, I must admit. I did try though. If any other fans have request for characters please don't be shy, I am willing and able to write. Until then I will do my own thing which means spirit is next. Promise!*


	7. His little girl

Daddy's little girl, by Spirit Albarn A.K.A Death Scythe

Can you see me, when I'm by your side?

Like a shadow

Like a smudge you want to erase.

I'm sorry.

Can you feel me, when I loom behind you watching your back?

Your protector

Your knight

I'm sorry.

Rip me off like an old bandage, yet I'm the wounded one.

Can you know me?

Don't forget

Don't ignore

I'm sorry.

Sorry I didn't see you, sorry I didn't see her.

I looked away from her and now you look away from me.

I'm sorry. I am.

I'm not your enemy, I'm your papa and I'm sorry.

*A/N: Bittersweet, somber little poem, huh? Alright I know I said his pigtailed daughter was next but I have a fan request for Kimberly so she will be next and THEN maka! Any other requests? Did you guys like this? Only comments can tell me! :D*


	8. A secret witch!

*For the awesome fan of mine who requested a Kim poem, I have hopefully succeeded in making a good one. Dedicated to Sabrina bina, here it is a poem for Kim, one of the most arguably unknown characters*

Secret witch, by Kimberly Diehl.

Born without a choice

Born with a set track

Born in a world I wanted to love

But could never love me back.

Hated from the start

And hated until the end

I assumed someone like me could never make a friend.

I took a chance. I took a breath

I enrolled in the school

To hide away who I really was

For I wasn't born a true meister or tool.

The blood that runs through my veins

Not mortal in any way

I'm something darker, something disgusting

Something I live with every day.

Inside me is a secret, a secret won't tell

But I let my lips let loose it once

I'm just thankful it ended well.

I earned a friend out of it

And one is all I deserve

For I'm sure no one else could love the real me,

Not even sweet Oxford.

*A/N: Ta-da! Did you like it? I must say this was easier to write given that I had read the manga and fell in love with the relationship between oxford and Kim. I ship them so hard that I will get angry if she is paired with Jacqueline or him with Havar or Maka. No no no. Speaking of maka…she is next! I hope the fans like this poem, especially Sabrina.*


	9. Her Soul

*A/N: sorry for the late upload I went to metrocon, an anime convention. Coincidently I did see a maka there! She was so cute and had a boss mode handmade weapon! Anywho, here's her poem. Enjoy*

Eyes truly are the window into the soul, you know.

Soul Perception by Maka Albarn

Dependable. Reliable. Strong. Tough.

Rude. Crass. A little rough.

Sweet. Kind. Thoughtful. A brute.

Loving. Hateful. Kind of cute.

Toothy. Musical. Talkative. Quiet.

Friendly. A loner. A jokester. A riot.

Deadly. Mysterious. Easy to understand.

Faithful. Loyal. Always gives a helping hand.

Lusty. A pervert. Cruel. Sadistic.

Sappy. Bold. Young. Mystic.

Stupid. Idiot. Genius. True.

A liar. A denier. Clumsy. Cool.

Laid back. Excitable. Lazy. A bad cook.

Best friend. There to the end. Can't even read a book.

Easy to handle, yet hard to control.

Difficult to describe, my partner soul.

*A/N: Soul is next and I will upload it tomorrow for the awesome fan who wanted it. Obviously you would think being a soul eater poetry thing that I would actually do him first…heh heh…how did that slip my mind? Actually it didn't I just wanted to do the more popular characters first and I had already written theirs so….yeah…after Soul…Then maybe Tsubaki :D any other fan requests?*


	10. Cool

*A/N: Sorry to make a lovely fan wait for his/her poem! I've been a busy busy be with metrocon! I'm having a blast by the way! :3 next year I'm going as Ciel from Black butler. Also, I got a soul eater figurine! n.n So, without further ado, here it is, dedicated to the awesome, epic, wonderful fan named RoraDracon, this is dedicated to you ;D*

Being cool, By Soul "Eater" Evans.

Laid back, hands deep in my pockets

Pokerfaced, droopy eyed, sighing deeply

Calmly standing my ground, coolly slaying Kishin.

Souls so cool, they say, and I agree with a toothy smirk.

But they don't know…its not easy being cool.

It's not easy being cool when you've got people depending on you

When you have the spotlight on you

When you're in a tight situation with the fire rising around you.

It's not easy being cool when you have a demon inside you

Making you play the one thing

That you've been trying to avoid all your life.

It's not easy being cool when you fight and fuss

With a pigtailed meister, that's as stubborn as can be.

It's not easy being cool when all your friends seem cooler

Levelheaded Kid, Headstrong Black Star, and even flat-chested Maka.

It's not easy being cool when you are expected to do so much

In so little time, with so little warning, and so little care

And become this great death scythe, and outshine that pervert Spirit.

It's not easy being cool when danger lurks in the corner,

Waiting to strike, waiting to kill, waiting to slaughter

And you doubt if you're strong enough to protect your meister from it.

It's not easy being cool when the Kishin is so strong

And you feel so weak and you know you already carry a burden

Of black blood and madness in the form of a little devil.

It's not easy being cool with all this pressure

All this yelling, all this fighting, all this pain

And seeing the tears of the innocent ones who lost their life for the DWMA.

It's not easy being cool when you've got a busty cat on you

Trying to seduce you, unknowing you don't like her like that

Because your heart belongs to someone else.

It's not easy being cool when that someone else

Is your best of friends, your roommate, your meister.

Slowly walking down the hallway

Back arched in a lazy slump

I hear the girls whisper in a giggly girly way like girls do

Soul's so cool, and I agree with a toothy smirk

but it's not easy pretending to be cool.

*A/N: well there's my attempt at the presumed main character of the show Soul Eater, given that the show and he share the same name I can assume he is the main character…but there are valid arguments against that. Any who, did my wonderful fan who I dedicated to like this? What about my other fans? Tsubaki is next…unless someone has another fan request?*


	11. Scentless flower

*A/N: and I'm back after a long wonderous three day adventure at Metrocon! Theat really took the life out of me and at the same time put it in! Anywho, about that poem…ah yes, Tsubaki! Here it is, a Tsubaki poem*

Camellia Blossom, by Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

You know that feeling you get when the shower water turns warm

And lightly touches your skin?

The same feeling you get after eating

A large stack of rice balls?

There is a certain precaution with this feeling.

You must tip toe, ninja like, across a tight rope.

What do you say, to a feeling like this?

Do you dare acknowledge it?

Of course you've known this feeling

Since the day you saw the very creator of it.

You taste your own fast beating heart in your throat.

Do you dare tell? Should you?

What could he see in you?

Just a scentless flower

A quiet blossom

A silent rose without fragrance.

Even though I'm pretty I have not much to say

But he is special, of course he knows that.

From his star tattoo to his hair blue, he is very unique.

So what does this flower do now? Should she speak?

Can a flower speak?

I must be stealthy with a feeling like this.

A cold winter releases into spring

So that this flower may bloom

Perhaps he will see me, truly, if I speak.

My insides don't cooperate and I forever stay silent

Because of one glaring fact;

I'm just a flower without scent, what chance have I with a star?

*A/N: Alright, tsubaki is done! As you can CLEARLY tell, I support she and black star as a thing. They just work so well. I don't think any other weapon and mesiter work together other than Maka and Soul. That's it. Alright…hmmm….who next? Any other request? Orrrr I can always do another poem for a character I have already done. But…I'm thinking of doing Eruka.*


	12. Little Tadpole, Big Pond

Little tadpole in a big pond, by Eruka Frog

Some witches despise their own blood

And forsake the witchy way.

Not me, I love who I am

And I'm thankful for it each day.

I wouldn't want to be a weapon

That's a waste of my breath

I wouldn't want to be a meister

And live under the rule of Lord Death.

I don't care that we are hated

Blamed, destroyed

All these things mean nothing to me

All the things they say about us are Null and void.

However if I could take one thing back

It would be the animal that dwells in my blood

A frog, hopping around the pond, feet covered with mud.

Just a ribbiting creature, small and green

No poison to be found so not a threat to be seen.

Something so puny is easy to use

Easy to hurt, easy to abuse.

Easy to not feel sorry for

Easy to step on

Until she can't take it anymore

And life is no fun.

It's easy for a frog like me

To be under the thumb of a snake

Living with that wicked woman

Isn't a piece of cake.

Tormented and tortured with a lot of rage

Treated like an animal put in a cage.

If I was something bigger, something respected or feared

Like a bat, a tiger, a shark, or a lion then I would not be jeered.

People say I croak instead of laugh, I have warts, and I eat flies

I'll admit I do croak but the rest are lies!

No one seems to care about a frog with a friend who is a mouse

Someone who calls a snake den her only house.

Terrified and saddened, hiding my secret fears

Sometimes I even hold onto Tadpole Jackson and let out some tears.

Though I'm not alone for I have no future and thus there's someone sort of like me

I wonder, sometimes, if he will be the one to finally set me free.

*A/N: Ahh, that was nice right? I tried so hard! She is a complex character to grasp. So, do you like it? Comment please! And I do mean all of you…so many viewers so little comments. Makes no darn sense...even guests can comment…so why not? D: U guys make me sad when u don't comment u.u …but…who should I do now?*


	13. Pum-Pum-Pumpkin Party!

*A/N: I've had a lot of requests for Blair…which is odd, do you people really like her that much? if I can be openly honest with you, dear fans, I HATE Blair and the only person I hate more is medusa. However medusa is an evil, sadistic mother, so hate comes easy…why hate Blair? Simple. She's a ho. Sorry but to me she is but I can stand her a little more in the manga and for my beloved fans I will attempt to write a positive poem for Blair…so, here it goes…ugh…you better be thankful lol*

I'm just a cat with crazy magical poetry abilities!

Pumpkin party! By, Blair Cat.

The world is here for me and me alone.

The world is my oyster and I am its fuzzy little pearl.

Dote on me, love me, adore me, play with me, meow~

Shopping for expensive Blair things and eating lots of fish, yum!

These are things a Blair likes to do.

Strut around in low cut blouses, seducing men, and flirting with scythe boy.

These are also things I like to do!

Blair likes pedicures and manicures and a nice long bath

And using her magic so she doesn't have to lift a finger.

Did you know I comb my hair 400 times?

Nya, how else would I get it this soft and silky?

Did you know my favorite color is purple?

I can't imagine why.

But the thing Blair loves the most

Is a good old fashioned, big, orange PUMPKIN!

Yes, Blair loves Pumpkins; they are always on her mind.

Pumpkin here. Pumpkin there. Pumpkins everywhere.

Blair's favorite holiday is Halloween for this reason alone.

Blair's old house was a pumpkin!

I live pumpkin, I breathe pumpkin, and I even called Soul that once.

He wasn't very nice about it, nya.

Pum-Pum-Pumpkin is what it's all about!

I was once told my breasts were the size of pumpkins.

How nice, right?

Blair is so beautiful and smart and nice.

Blair is an awesome cook

And Blair is in need of a little cat nap.

So I guess this is goodbye, so long, farewell,

I hope to see you next time and maybe you can play with me, meow!

Oh yes and by the way…PUMPKINS!

*A/N: that was…so random…and horribly done…don't even comment I'm ashamed *hides under my witch hat* ribbit…XD I really do act like eruka sometimes. So um….the person I hate the most, Medusa, is next…then Arachne. I'm doing all the witches in a row…sort of since Blair isn't a witch even though the wiki page says she is….I don't think I can even tackle lord death, he is the world's most complex character ever but if I get enough request I will try. You guys actually surprised me with how much you like this. You give me drive to continue! *sigh*…if only the fanfiction that I really wanted comments on would get more….oh well….onto the next poem!*


	14. Nake Snake Cobra Cobra

*A/N: Okay, guys, I hate medusa….like with a passion. A burning seething passion. She is the worst mother in the history of mothers. The worst. It actually makes me angry when I see people saying she is cool and awesome and spunky and sarcastic and they actually like her! How could you?! And then they draw her naked. Disgusting. Sorry…had to get that out lol. But for your sake, my greedy little fans who seem to adore my writing, I will write a poem for her. So, for the meanest snake that ever crawled into anime, here's a poem for medusa. Friggen beyatch.*

Simple serpent? I think not, by Medusa Gorgon.

There are things foolish people know to avoid

Like a hungry bear or a fierce lion

But the creatures' people fear the most happen to be some of the smallest.

Insects, spiders, scorpions and even rats

All of these earn a high pitched scream of panic.

Yet it is I, the snake, who should be the most feared of all.

We should not be easily trotted upon

And regarded as nothing.

Even the tiniest of snakes can produce the most potent of venom.

And when we look our most beautiful is when we are the most deadly.

We are deceiving, vicious, heartless, and true to our blood we are cold.

Everyone should treat us with respect and tremble in terror when we come into sight.

For who was it that corrupted Eve and gave birth to sin?

Why, it was a snake from which the very devil took form.

For what did my namesake have a head of that turned people into stone?

Why, it was snakes she had, and I am honored to be named after her.

For what adorned the pharaohs' heads in the mighty Egyptian times?

A good guesser would know the answer.

We are worshiped in other countries, treated like gods

And the gods of what, might you ask?

Of destruction and of death.

You can try to charm us but we are hostile, aggressive, and always armed.

Ready to strike, filled with hate, and rightfully despised.

Hypnotic, chaotic, and should always be revised.

Some of us even eat our own young, feeling no remorse.

Disgusting, slithering, hissing, rattling creatures

Volatile, poisonous, and of course deadly.

There are rats, scorpions, snakes and insects

And all earn their place in the cycle of fear

Yet it is the snake that should be the most feared for we eat all those creatures.

So when you're walking home from your beloved DWMA

Be careful and watch your step…or you could be next.

Pleasant dreams~

*A/N: Ugh, just writing that made me feel sick and all squirmy. So yah…did you like it? Hope it was worth it…hope I didn't give you nightmares. Arcane is next and no I don't hate her too. I actually find her pleasant for she doesn't really do anything particularly evil. I mean, what are her powers? Do we really know? She just sits there and drinks blood from a wine glass and nuzzles Asura into her very large breast. Ooohh~ so evil! Lol. So look for that next! See you guys soon!*


	15. Misunderstood Spider

*A/N: Alright wonderful fans I have a new poem for you. Arcane, Spider witch. I actually don't mind her as a villain or character. She offered Crona a home to go to and I feel that it was legit I also feel like her feelings toward Asura were legit and she herself never harmed anyone not even her own soldiers or Mosquito or Giriko her possible brother/lover….yeah we still don't really know, do we? Anyways, for the buxom black haired broad, here is a poem!*

Misunderstood, by Arcane Gorgon

Spider. The very word creates a vibration of fear along the spine.

Suddenly you find yourself itching and looking behind you,

Dreading the sight of a small black arachnid.

It's almost laughable, that such a tiny creature could provoke such

Irrational feelings like hatred and terror.

Just the mere sight of one makes any man cry.

I can understand, at some point, why we are so despised.

It is mostly because of appearance

Eight spindly legs, black as the night, with beady little eyes.

Yes, I can see how one would be turned off toward such a thing.

Even when we have lovely markings it is just a façade.

Those markings, bold in color, mean danger to all.

Small, yet deadly and silent. An unavoidable and unforeseen threat.

Yes, I can almost grasp it, the reasoning for your hate.

Yet I cannot.

How can you stand there, looking at a silken web,

all twisted and intricate in design, with dew drops sparkling on it,

and still feel this loathing?

We eat insects therefore we are revolting, but humans kill animals to survive too

But spiders help humans by doing this task.

Not often do spiders harm human kind, we are harmless, we are gentle.

We are just trying to live our lives and yet we are cruelly splattered on your walls for it.

Why? Because we look eerie, because we have large fangs, because we drink blood?

We cannot help that, it is in our nature, it is in our genetic makeup, it is in our design.

Just as you cannot help being blonde or brown skinned or have purple eyes.

That is just how each individual is created.

On the wind I've heard some say spiders feel no feelings.

We are evil, at root, for we eat our mates.

Only some spiders, mostly females.

I have not eaten one myself, so you mustn't judge off of circumstantial things.

Spiders, in actuality, are motherly and warm, even sacrificing our own bodies for our little ones.

I have no little ones to speak of or even a true mate.

I am lonely.

I am no black widow searching through dark corridors for my next victim

I am a victim.

I am not ugly, ruthless, uncivilized

I am refined, classy, and beautiful.

You can't compare a tarantula to a brown recluse.

We are all different and yet all uniform.

You throw harsh comments,

You squish us,

Kill us brutally, and hate us for little reason other than

Small speculations and judgmental thinking.

In reality, we are not the venomous ones

You are.

*A/N: I'm pretty sure that, like with all my poems, how I feel about the character, really shines through and perhaps too much at times but a good poem fit to a character must have a little bit of both in my mind. So maybe you got the gist of what I think of her and what I think she would think of herself. So who next? I need a lot of people commenting about the actual poems too, I need to know if I'm doing well to actually do more poems…I think someone said lord death but…like I said I won't unless I get like a huge wave of people who want that.*


	16. Imperfect Perfection

*A/N: okay guys, like I love you and all but it hurts my feelings when you guys don't actually give a legit comment about the poem, like a review. That's what the review box is for: reviews. I know I said I do requests but that doesn't mean you just tell me what to do and not leave a good healthy review so guys, leave an actual review don't treat me like a slave telling me to do this and that. I am a person and I need to have feedback please. Thanks, love you guys! XOXO. So here's asura.*

Perfect imperfection, by Asura.

Rapidly spreading like wildfire through the town

Screams of panic echo in the night.

Blood colors all the streets until its stained red

And it begins.

A hot stream of liquid enters you

Burning into your brain until you can't think.

All rational thought leaves and after hours of suffering

You succumb.

It's a relaxing feeling to drown deep in a pool of unconsciousness.

You forget all pain, all misery, and all fear.

Your muscles loosen up and your mind slips away.

Without any feeling or logic you could easily kill your own family.

It's an intimidating thought, one that many people object to.

But they don't know, do they?

They are afraid of the power madness could give you.

They don't understand they can live without persecution

Without worry, without the heavy burden of life and judgment

Without anybody to tell you what is right from wrong.

There is no right or wrong.

There is only this constricting bubble called a world that we live in.

We put a name, value, and restriction on everything.

Why? Why do we dictate all that we do?

Why are we so scared of breaking boundaries and rules?

Most are so comfortable with their life that they dare not defy law

Or reason or break free of their cage.

Most don't even realize they are in a cage.

They snuggle into their beds at night, warm and content.

They will live out their miserable lives as blinded, law abiding, insignificant wastes of space.

They couldn't break the norm, they are affixed to their mundane lives serving their

Lord death and pretending that they matter

And In some desperate attempt to make themselves special, they do unique things.

Pathetic.

But I know some who have the ability to give up mortal weakness

And trade it in for a sharp pin to burst free of the bubble

And let in the black mist that crawls along the surface

Of humanity, injecting it into our lives.

Watching from a distance I applaud those few

Who dare to slash away the rules that bound them.

I know those chosen few now live in relief

Giving into to their own personal madness

Like rabbits it multiplies, infecting everyone.

And who better to infect and inject madness

Than a doctor?

So I'll use my pawns to create havoc,

Destroy, and set about a path of glorious discord.

If only to bring down the mighty creator of everything harmonious.

In a world of perfection people become bored of it

Letting loose a crack of tension creating anarchy

Until that perfect world crumbles due to beautiful madness and suddenly becomes

Imperfect.

*A/N: I hope you all liked it. I tried really hard on him too and to be honest it was a lot of fun! I don't mind him as a character or villain, he's almost comedic at times…anime wise anyways. Manga wise, no not really but even though I should hail him as a threat I still hate medusa more. She awoke him, it's all her fault. Meddling snake. Any who I think I'm done taking requests if you guys aren't even going to review correctly. I think I will…maybe…try to tackle lord death….but not immediately…I think Marie should be next. I love Marie and stein. He belongs with no one else. NO ONE. Back off medusa and spirit, Marie and stein are not only canon but a beautiful couple…n.n 3 Marie next!*


	17. Mary Merry Marie

*A/N: Okay, I've been gone for a bit, yeah? Just busy with preparing for school and whatnot. Anyways, time for the next poem! This is a poem for the eye patch wearing sweetheart of the DWMA, the death scythe who is a kind, pure soul with a happy smile. It's Marie!*

Marry me, by Marie Mjolinir

I just want to be happy, is there anything wrong with that?

I want a slice of the idol life everyone desires;

A picture perfect home with a husband and two kids.

I dream of being a little housewife and nothing more

I wish to cook dinner and take care of my darling children.

I'd be content with no less.

My mother was denied such a life

And thus we lived in poverty.

An unhappy child with bright eyes toward the future.

I promised to complete what my mother could not.

It was my only desire, my only wish.

Perhaps a bit cliché, perhaps sexist in some views

Perhaps it was just the tainted, demented dreams of a little girl

Playing with her dollies and making believe.

Looking up I can see my dream floating away

It's a dyeing dream.

Every corner I take is a dead end

And every man I glue myself to

Ends up rejecting me.

I've been lied to, denied, battered, bruised, and broken.

The eye patch I wear is proof of my battles not in the field

But in the bedroom.

A scarred woman who sits at her dusty mirror

Trying to pretty herself up to become the next victim

Of her own personal crazy desires that are fading into the wind.

She applies her lipstick, curls her hair, and pushes out her chest.

She walks in beauty, bringing joy wherever she goes, her heart open to all.

Yet at the same time she is filled with despair.

Each attempt fails no matter how lovely she may look.

She is desperate now and self conscience.

Is she really as pretty as she thinks?

Her friends say she is, especially for her age.

Then why does she walk in loneliness?

Her cold bed is hurtful, crying out to her in harsh tones

You are no good, you will never succeed.

I am stubborn! I will not quit!

I may be broken but I will not break!

I will never give up! I am a death scythe!

My fingers feel naked, where is my ring?

I need to be tied down in a nuptial bond.

I don't want to go home to an empty room

An empty bed

An empty life.

I want my life to be filled with meaning and purpose.

I want to be heavily burdened with chores,

Maternal instincts, household duties, and children.

The echo of my own sadness maddens me; I want to hear children scurrying about.

This madness inside me must stop and there is only one way.

I'm begging you

Please

Release me from this pain.

Marry me.

*A/N: That was a dark look into the psyche of Miss Marie; see how I did a dark thing with stein and a dark thing with Marie? I love them together….absolutely adore! I bet they will have beautiful babies! I just hope stein doesn't experiment with them. Like I said, I don't pair stein with anyone else, especially given that he and Marie are the perfect canon couple. So yeah, this might have been a little morbid for such a happy go lucky character but I've learned that the happiest of people hide sad thoughts. I bet anything that Marie has a touch of sadness in her, perhaps more than a touch. I had to give her a reason why she wants marriage so much. Ah well. I may or may not do Azusa next. There are more characters…ah, maybe mifune! Yes, mifune. Everyone loves mifune. He kicks ass. He needs his own show. Mifune is next! *


	18. Sweets and Swords

*A/N: Well kiddies, it's almost over. All these poems will soon be coming to a close. I've almost done every notable character. It would be a touch tedious to do Jacqueline or the pots of fire/thunder or Killik or Sid. It just seems like endless rambling but maybe…I might do some of them. Maybe. I will save Lord Death for last…and don't ask me to do Eibon. No. Too difficult. So here's a poem for the coolest badass ninja ever, Mifune.*

Innocence is easily shattered, by Mifune Yojimbo

All the children in the world are born naive.

They will trust anyone.

They are born small and defenseless.

They are easy prey, like lambs fresh for the slaughter.

Parents are entrusted with the duty of caretaker.

They are installed with a protective nature

To love and protect their little ones at all costs.

That is the job of a parent.

Yet I know some who don't.

I know those who disown their children

And cast them out into the streets.

I know adults in general who can be wretched people

And turn a blind eye away from a needy child.

Children are exposed and open to attack.

Weak, small, and fragile like little dolls.

I see them all sitting in a huddled position

Clinging to each other for warmth.

Little dolls, sitting in a row, dressed in rags with no one to play with them.

It twists my heart.

I'm just a lone soldier, slashing my sword through the night.

Just a steely eyed warrior, trying to right the wrongs of the world.

I'm a virtuous samurai with a hard glare but a soft heart.

A tender heart that reaches out to the youngest members of society.

The ones who lie unshielded, parentless, hopeless, and in need.

With simple sweets wrapped in cellophane in my pockets

And a sharpened blade in my hand, ready to draw blood

I will protect the unprotected, I will defend the defenseless.

I am duty bound by the ninja code to trod the path of the warrior

And this entails loving the unloved and sheltering the unsheltered.

I'm Mifune, keeper of a thousand swords and thousand tiny souls

I am a fierce fighter but a gentle man.

I swear, I will foster all the children in the world.

To all the helpless children of this world I will become the greatest protector ever.

I will become their father.

*A/N: that was good right? Course I wouldn't know since you guys haven't been commenting lately. I mean you didn't even comment on the Marie poem! What's up with that? Come on guys, keep the comment tab flowing. I just love your reviews. I really do. Azusa is next. I commonly get her name a touch tangled with Asura. They are so incredibly similar. After her….I had a request for Gopher. So him after. Love you guys!*


	19. Business as usual

Business as usual, by Azusa Yumi

My morning starts with a steaming cup of black coffee

No sugar, not a lump.

Then a dry piece of toast.

No butter, no jelly. Just how I like it.

Papers shuffle silently as I gather my stuff together.

No noise. Just right.

After reading the black and white newspaper: Death Daily

Just the news part, no comics. No funny business.

Out the door I go with not a speck of lint on me.

Dressed in formal black attire. No loud colors.

I meet up with my fellow reaper friend, Marie.

She talks and I listen. No talking from me. Not a word.

We all go about our days doing our work.

Just our work. Nothing more. No distractions.

Until Lord Death calls us to our specialized tasks.

I'm the sharp shooter. Meant for no other task. None at all.

Witches fly in the sky, humans cry below, and meisters fight.

Nothing to see here. Just a normal day.

All is calm as the scythes have done their job.

Normality restored. Peace intact. No mess. No fuss.

Just another day in the life of a death scythe.

Not a hair out of line. Not a paper unfiled. Everything prim. Proper.

Perfect.

*A/N: I must say she was quite a challenge to write about…but I wrote her somewhat like I would another character from another anime…but how was it? Not too boring right? It probably is…she's rather boring if you think about it. Well Gopher is up next. Don't know him? Read the manga! Seriously! It's much deeper, darker, and epic and less childish than the show. READ ITTTT!**


	20. Invisible

*A/N: Alright, kiddies, the poems are coming to a close. Here's the deal, loves, Gopher is what I'm doing today. By the way…did you know why his name was Gopher? Because the real Noah, the one from the bible, built his ark out of Gopher wood. Interesting yes? Ah, back to the main focus of this author's note, the end of my poems. Sad, yes? So here's why it's coming to a close, I won't do Eibon, I REFUSE to do Excalibur, I won't do Kilik or his little pots because there is so little character to go off of even in the manga, I MIGHT do Jacqueline….maybe, I won't do Havier because he has barely any lines to speak of even in the manga, I won't do Angela because she's too young, I won't the Mizune because…yeah all they say is "chi chi chi", and I MIGHT do Free . I REFUSE to do any soul eater not characters. No they can just go kill themselves. Sorry if any of you like the show. I despise it. I may or may not do Sid, it's possible. I may or may not do Giriko; he's pretty complex to understand. I don't even want to do Mosquito, honestly, but if I get a request I MIGHT…maybe. Won't do Niagus, even though I love the lady, and I won't do any back ground characters. Also I included Patty in a poem but I didn't give her one! HOW RUDE! Okay…enough rambling….even though I will be rambling later on…read on, my starlings, read on!**

Invisible, if only to you, by Gopher.

Senpai, notice me, notice me.

I'm standing here, waiting on the edge for you.

At your command, willing and able

I will not fall, I will not fail.

I am doing this all for the love of you.

Can you see me, Noah-Sama? Please say you do.

When you look at me you really only look through.

Why won't you see all the things I do?

Why will I always be invisible, if only to you?

My soul is not the purest or the largest

But it's got wings of an angel to fly

Powered by my deepest feelings

I can soar through the sky.

No matter what I try

No matter what I say

It seems you'd rather ignore me

It's seems you'd rather keep me at bay.

You choose to abuse me

You choose to use me

And I, blindly like a sheep, allow you to.

I don't care, beat me if you wish

If it makes you happy than beat me up again.

Scar my already tainted heart

Tear it right out or apart.

I don't care, darling, I just want you to smile.

I will sit here and cry

In an empty void, watching time go by.

You will command

And I will be there, eating right out of your hand.

In a dark space with neither time nor place

Is where we will meet and be together for eternity.

No boundaries, no distractions

Only magnetic attractions

If only I could make our dreams come true.

Oh why oh why, no matter what I do,

No matter if I win, no matter if I loose

Even if I smile you hate me

So I'll frown…forever, maybe.

Noah-sama, I love you, yes it's true

But why, oh why will I always remain invisible

If only, to you.

*A/N: Aww….isn't that sweet/sad? I actually sung this in my head. Would make for a good character song, yeah? Somebody contact the companies and tell them they have a new soul eater character song! :D I hope you liked that n.n I really loved it. Didn't think I would. I felt such a strong passion for this! I love Gopher; I hope he gets his happy ending. To think, he is the only canon homosexual character in Soul eater and yet I don't see much of him around in the soul eater fan base…people would rather have non canon parings between straight characters…yeah I'm talking to you…BlackDeath and SoulStar….SpirStein…..NO. Gopher and Noah-sama, forever! SO guess who is next? Cute, adorable, yet still could kick your butt Patti. She reminds me of another character her voice actress plays, coincidently named Lizzie, also who has blonde hair. If you're a black butler fan, like me, you know who I'm talking about. ;) Patti is up next! **


	21. Dangerously Cute

Cute but deadly, by Patti Thompson.

Bubbly voiced, hyper in attitude, and all around a giggly mess.

Seeing the world as brightly colored and barging into danger without a second guess.

Bright eyed, happy-go-lucky, and full of glee.

These are words I've heard people used to describe me.

In a world full of bad guys, like kishin with red souls

Life isn't all butterscotch and sweet rolls.

I know this, I'm not stupid, I do have a brain

Even if sometimes I can seem to go a little insane.

Patti, you're unstable, Patti you're a nut

Patti watch out, Patti stop being so silly and kick some butt.

Patti stop laughing, Patti please behave

Patti this is a war not a psychedelic rave.

Patti, pay attention, Patti you're so dumb

Patti shoot straight and stop chewing gum.

In this world filled with death, dismemberment, and decay

Filled with grief, sorrow, regret, and dismay

The world is not all lollipops and sunshine, it's true

Some might cry, some might leave, others don't know what to do.

In this world full of havoc one girl battles through it all

She's blonde haired, grinning wide, and she stands tall.

Her sister by her side, loving her to pieces

She will continue to grin even if the fighting ceases.

Her merriment will pierce the air, high and loud

It will overcome all evil, like a purifying cloud.

Until all that is left is happiness and joy

And every girl hugging every single boy.

Let the world unite

Let me be there light

To guide their way through peril and plight.

I'm not blind and I'm smarter than I appear

Even if I grin dopily from ear to ear.

I was once a tough girl, with a hide of leather

Now Kid has helped me and sis get our act together.

I had a past that was difficult and a broken family

We had no mom, just sis and me.

We got adopted, in a way, by the grim reapers son

And now out shattered family is whole again, we are one.

In a world of hate and blood raining from above

Who, untouched by madness, will be the one to spread love?

This world is full of sorrow, as far as the eye can see

Patti you're much too happy…

Well, in this world, you've just got to be!

*A/N: Yay Patti! How was that? Hopefully I did good for the second Thompson sister. I adore both of them; they are such great characters that they should have their own show. By the way, just putting it out there, I don't pair Kid with either of them. It actually makes me a little sick. I see them as his sisters, cousins, or best of friends. Nothing more. To think of them romantically makes my stomach turn sour. I know he got blushy faced at their slight nudity but that was a natural reaction to seeing two pretty girls half naked. He politely walked away though, instead of being a pervert. As Liz has said, he isn't the type of guy to get aroused by that kind of thing anyways. He was caught off guard. End of discussion. So who next, hmm? I said I may or may not do Sid…or Girikio…or Free. Pick one, lovies. :D!**


	22. Freedom

Breaking the bonds, by Free.

I don't need anybody.

Life behind iron bars taught me that much.

I'm a lone wolf. I'm better off that way.

I don't hunt in packs. I work alone.

That's what I thought.

Inside a cold cell with only my thoughts to occupy me

I was certain I would die there, marked with no future.

No past. No life. If I hadn't stolen the magic eye, no one would even remember me.

The immortal werewolf, left to meet his end to his own insanity and loneliness.

I was fine with that.

I was fine with the world passing me by

Never knowing what the world looked like.

What year was it?

How many times did that guy multiply?

He's not even multiplying…

I'm fine.

Nobody needs a felon. I don't want to be needed either.

That's what I thought.

All it took was a witch to break these chains

The real ones and the ones holding me back.

She reminded me of what it was like to be free

And that's how I came up with my name.

I remember the smell of the winter

I remember the feel of the snow

And I remember the taste of the nighttime.

Damn, I was wrong.

I missed the world.

It had been too long.

It was time to wreak some havoc.

Time to become a felon yet again.

There was nothing stopping me now.

Even working with a snake it was still freedom.

Delicious, sweet freedom.

But I was still alone.

At least that's what I thought.

I told myself to never care about anyone

Keep things strictly professional

No friends. No love. No family. Just business.

Kill, destroy, and break things.

Nothing was worth more.

Nothing meant more.

There was nothing I loved more than being bad

And I would never care for anyone.

I'm a lone wolf. I'm better off that way. I don't need anybody.

All it took was one witch to tell me what I thought

was wrong.

*A/N: Yes, more Free and Eruka ships, for the win. Spread the fandom, spread it like wildfire! Okay…maybe this is out of character given that we don't even know if he likes her…but it's still nice…right? They don't all have to be 100 percent in character… meh. No negative reviews, that's all I ask. Have a problem? Inbox me. Sid or Giriko….Sid! Then Giriko…then Jacqueline…and then…the gran finale- LORD DEATH!*


	23. Not alive Not dead Both

*A/N: just a short apology for Free being a touch or two out of character in my last poem. Now I feel bad for even writing it. I'm considering taking it own and replacing it with another, what do you think? But for now, I will do Sid, the zombafied teacher of the DWMA. Hopefully, this one is in more character.*

Living dead, by Sid Barret

I was once a handsome man

When I was alive.

Now I stalk the graveyards

Smelling like soil.

My eyes were once brown

Now they are empty and white.

I'm an animated corpse

Yet I still have a brain filled with human consciousness

And a heart, not beating, but still capable of feeling.

Ding dong, my time had come, the liberty lady made her mark.

Some students find me creepy

When I was alive they would have fled to me, not away.

I was always a kind man, full of wisdom.

Now my blue skin hides a person who hasn't changed a bit.

I may not be breathing but I can feel.

They assume I am slow, given what I am now

When I was alive they would have not even given it a second thought.

I am still fast on my feet, quick with a blade, and easy to get along with.

Don't let the rotting scare you, don't fear my monstrous grin

Dong Ding, it's nothing but a thing, being alive yet dead.

Wouldn't be so hard if I was one or the other

But I'm stuck in-between.

Wish I could just choose one.

*A/N: Short but simple, that's how he always has been to me. We don't exactly know how he feels about being dead, now do we? I do like Sid and Nygus, a lot! They need to get more attention, not just as characters but maybe as a potential couple. Did I say Giriko next? I didn't, didn't I? The chainsaw guy who also needs to get more attention, s coming up next guy! **


	24. Wasting time by passing time

*A/N: Just a short apology for taking so long, I have other fanfictions to write as well as lots of back to school shopping to do! So I do apologize for taking so long. Please enjoy this poem for Giriko and, change of plans, I'm doing the little demon guy next. Forgot he existed really. Then Jacqueline an then…LORD DEATH! :D Read on my loves, read on!*

Passing the time, by Giriko

I've waited centuries for you

Waiting to hear your melodic voice,

Dripping with aristocratic flair and a womanly sigh.

I've waited eons; it seems, just to be your slave

To be at your fingertips, wrapped around them

To be at your beck and call.

For my lady, I would wait longer than time.

That was my eternal promise when you chose me.

Now, I find, waiting to be strenuous and dreary.

I am a rusted blade now, no use to you.

If you could see me now, which I don't doubt that you can

You would laugh in that tinkling bell sort of way you do.

You would swish around your blood in your wine glass

And let out a little, soft, feminine snort in disgust.

For you, my lady, I will do anything

I swore that to you as I kissed your velvety hands.

I swore to the moon and back.

A small part of me wished I hadn't.

This insufferable waiting is worthless

It does you no good and I despise it wholly.

Yet I continue to do it.

I ghost through time now, shifting from one form to another.

One lifetime after another, never gaining any attention.

I blend into the fabric of society without them noticing I'm staining them.

Despicable, worthless, is the existence, nay existences, I live.

First I was a man; a couple times I thought it fun to be a woman,

But then I was a man again and I find that…less tiring.

Ever still I slip my soul into a body, growing impatient.

Nights I just stay up looking at the silver light of the moon

And the black of the sky and think fondly of only you, my lady.

How long? My heart yearns to know. How much longer? My brain screams.

Not an answer. Not a whisper. I tragically weep under the presumption that you are dead.

That long-nosed lackey you call you butler is in no better a state.

He is worried too, though not as much.

She will return when she finds it is time to return.

Though I hate him, for being so close to you, I believe him.

So I wait and waste time as a brother, a son, a father, a husband.

None of these things bring me excitement or joy.

Not like you do.

Not like destroying that god forsaken school will.

Not like the adrenaline of the kill could.

Yet I still do it with a touch of pleasure,

Because it will all be worth it in the end.

I will begin to breathe back my old self into me

Hopefully I won't have forgotten by the time you awake

From your, seemingly endless slumber.

My heart will race upon the sight of the first black spider

Your enchanting song luring me back into battle

Just like it did the first time, when I met you.

My blood will rush, hot and red,

Ready to be consumed by you, my lady.

I will not fight to keep my passion at bay.

I will abandon whatever family I have clung to now

And abandon all the fake feelings I have feigned.

I am waiting, suffering, incontently, mutely suffering

For your return.

For that day when we can finally conquer the world.

For the day you show your lovely half-lidded eyes to me,

Granting me the mercy of seeing such beauty,

And for the unholy ady of days I get to see you

And we can drench the world in blood.

Until then, my lady, I am ever so patient.

I continue to pass through lives, boring, predictable, useless lives.

Yet I still do it,

For the loyalty, the respect, and the love of my spider queen.

*A/N: I loved this one; I love it so much that…pardon, I don't care if you don't. It was captivating unlocking this side of Giriko. Yes, I genuinely believe he has the hots for her, it's more apparent in the manga when he is distraught over her demise. It's not so much in the anime, though she does seem to care for him in a friendly sort of way as she does not get pissy when he chainsaws her limo roof right off. Perhaps they are old friends? I'd like to know their story! Yes…well….what do I know, anyways? Little demon guy next. –grins a sharp toothed grin- it's gunna be a hell of a thing.*


	25. The patsy

~And a one and a two, here we go then. ~

*The patsy, by Little Demon/Ogre

Five, six, seven eight, step in lad, its gunna be great

Play your piano, for all to hear,

Drown all the listeners, submerge each ear.

Your haunting melody will fill the land

If only you would take my hand

I'll lead you into wonders as such never seen

And places to which you've only dared to dream.

Let the darkness take you, lose all control

Give into the madness; I know you want to Soul.

I know I seem untrustworthy; I'm a demon after all

But trust me, I won't hurt you, so please don't stall.

There is no time for dilly dally, no second to delay

You've got a crowd building, my boy, so start heading this way.

The piano has been tuned, polished, and set

This is as perfect as a concert could get.

Play the keys, ivory and black

Don't be nervous and don't hold back.

My powers can help you, a little, if you're willing to pay

But you have to do the rest on your own. You know the way.

Step lively, my host, to the station to which you were born

Leave destruction and chaos, let all the mortals mourn.

Slip into your suit that suits you just fine

Black looks ravishing on your albino skin, you look divine.

So chilling is your tune, so dark is your song

It has me snapping my fingers and humming along.

Yet don't give in too much, I've warned you, you'll see

For if you do soul eater, your soul shall be eaten by me.

*A/N: A patsy is another word for an instrument, which is what Soul plays, but it is also used for someone who is a pawn, like what Soul is to the black blood/ little demon. It's sort of a play on words, Soul is, in essence, his own instrument, he is being played. Nice, right? I liked writing this one too. Got a nice rhythm to it. I find the little demon to be not that much of a threat. I kinda like him. He's got a rough little voice that I adore and I find him more humanistic in the manga. He serves his purpose well. Jacqueline is next ad then, sadness, only one more left. Lord death.*


	26. A witch and a weapon

*A/N: So sorry I haven't posted in a while guys I've been pretty busy and well, I kinda forgot because I was so wrapped up in my black butler fanfiction I'm writing. Well, it seems THIS has the most reviews. I'm both glad and sad. I'm writing this grand epic and yet these small poems have the most reviews? Huh, what a strange little world I live in. Any who, somebody brought up that I haven't done Oxford. Though I love the spike-haired nerd, I did not want the poem to echo Gopher's because both would be about unrequited love. I just didn't want to have two of the same poems and be redundant. Understand? However I most certainly will try my best and if I find the poem pleasing I will put it up. Because I have been gone for so long I will be putting the last poems up today, including this one and Lord Death's. Don't ask me to do any goddamn soul eater not characters. I know I've forgotten other maybe or not so important characters from the manga but I probably don't remember them because they left no impact on me. As par the anime I don't think I've left anybody TOO important out. I can try doing kilik or nygus but it might end up awkward. We shall see. I can't really do Angela, she's too young. I refuse to do Excalibur so don't even ask. Won't do mo-ski-to, so don't ask. Won't do noah/eibon aaannnd anybody that was a secondary villain or character I really don't want to do. So, with that out of the way I shall bring you Kim's weapon! Enjoy!*

Unlikely friend, by Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupree.

Us two, we are so different, if you really think about it.

I'm very serious, you're very excitement.

I'm very hard-work, and you're laid back.

I'm sociable, you don't like to talk.

I love wearing dresses; you can't even stand a skirt.

I'm an artist; you're a woman of sport.

You have loud pink hair, mine is a quiet brown.

You are a witch, I am not.

You have been hated, I have been loved.

You are misunderstood but I understand you.

It does not seem like we would be practically be sisters

You and I,

But here we are, closer than conjoined twins

And glad to stay that way.

Yet in your smile I see your sadness

And in your laughter I hear you cry.

I know you can't stand hiding the truth

It's bubbling toward the surface, like a witch's brew.

One day they'll find out and the fear of what they will think

Consumes your soul.

I can feel it in your wavelength

I can smell it in your sweat

I can hear it in your heart.

You cannot deny

You are afraid….of yourself.

You try to push me away

Tell me it's not safe to be with you

But I must.

I am your weapon, I am your friend, I am your light in the dark.

Without me you cannot see clearly

So let me illuminate the facts.

Nothing will change if they find out

They will not push you away

Or scorn you

Or try to take your soul.

Our friends, our teammates, our comrades

Would never do that to you, especially Oxford.

I cannot fathom it!

Nobody will hurt you, I can see to that.

If they ever try I will be there to protect you.

We may not be the same but my heart feels for you

For though I know not what it is liked to be shunned

I was once lonely too and I will deny you the right to be lonely ever again.

You're my best friend, no matter how strange that seems, stuck like glue are we

A straight-laced girl with a distant stare and a rowdy, cherry-haired Tanuki.

*A/N: A Tanuki is, essentially, a raccoon, but they make statues of it and it's supposed to bring wealth. The straight-laced girl thing is from that blasted soul eater not, though I do believe it to be true. Jacqueline is very straight to the point. I do not pair them, nor will I ever. Soul eater not is NOT canon, so them being a pairing in there is null and void to me. I pair her with Haviar. Much cuter and more believable. Anywho….I might shove in a few others before Lord Death. We shall see. *


	27. Show Stopper

*A/N: Okay, just to stretch this little beloved writing of mine out some more for my greedy little fans I will shove in a few more people before time is up! I've decided to do Killik. I think I will do Nygus too. And maybe Oxford but I'm afraid it will sound too much like Gopher. Okay HERE WE GOOOOO!*

Light Show, by Kilik Rung

I've got two teammates, two awesome team mates, two kick-ass team mates.

They can fight like no one can believe; they have abilities that I've never seen.

We are the team that gets the most people underestimate.

You've got that clumsy oaf Oxford who is a big geek

Then you've got Kim who is unapproachable at times.

Then me, the rough and tumble one with two child-like weapons.

We don't seem like the ones who could save the day.

It's always Maka this, Black Star that, Kid this.

I can't stand it.

What makes them any better? What makes them different?

Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever be called out into the fields

And then one day we are….and for what?! Just a distraction.

We are never apart of the real action.

Just left on the side.

Guess I can't complain too much, though.

They are powerful, Maka's team.

So until that day when we can have our chance to shine

I will be here, putting on a show to remember.

Fire will light the way; Thunder will dance in the sky

And then I'll come in with a little bam and a pow and a goodnight sir.

My fists will be the last thing you see before you black out.

Yeah one day it will be us who are called in all the time

Us who stop all the bad guys

Us who get the rewards and I know one day

It will be one of us who makes a death scythe.

We can do it! We aren't just some two-bit group to be shoved to the side

We cannot be dismissed as easily as all that.

We will not sit idly by and let someone else hog all the glory.

Kilik is the name, etch that onto your mind, and don't forget it

For I will be the name you call when mercy is no longer there.

I will be the savior; I will be the most powerful student of the DWMA.

When all comes to an end I will be the show stopper, dropping everyone's jaw to the floor.

Black Star, you're my bro, but I'm going to beat you at your own game.

You can try if you want, to surpass god, but when the time comes

I say good luck to you. It's gunna be hard

To surpass me!

*A/N: Weeeellllll, did you liiiike it? I always thought that Kilik might be a little cocky like black star and a touch rough and ghetto though maybe that's because he's black. I do like the poem though so yay! I did good! Hmm….I will attempt Oxford next...then Nygus.*


	28. Kim, the definition of my love

*A/N: It's all coming to a close! This is the third to last poem, then Nygus, AND THEN LORD DEATH. That's it folks. No more. I think I will lie to you and postpone Lord Death's until tomorrow. Tee-hee, sorry. Love you guys! Okay, my attempt at Oxford. Let's hope it doesn't sound too…similar to Gophers. Here we go!*

I don't love you; I adore you, by Ox Ford.

Most guys are nervous when talking to cute girls.

I've never really been like most guys I guess.

I can freely express my emotions without any problems.

If I like you, you'll know.

Maybe I lay it on too thick; maybe I need to give her space.

I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

I've written sonnets and serenaded as best as my high voice can.

I've dedicated poem after poem to her, yet no words I say faze her.

No matter how perfect my diction, no matter how neat my handwriting,

Nothing works.

I've tried the usual chocolates, flowers, and gifts

Yet no material gifts suit her fancy.

Death, help me, what do I do?

No man has tried harder than I to get her attention.

Any other boy in school would just give up and move onto the next girl.

There is no next girl for me.

She is the only one.

From the moment I saw her I could see no other.

She was a vision of heavenly descent

A goddess walking the grounds of this school

With such grace and angelic beauty that it made my heart quiver.

My glasses surely must have been broken for this woman, this divine being, couldn't be real.

Could she?

But oh, oh she was! And every day since that day I made it my goal to walk aside that ethereal splendor

Whose name was Kimberly. A name that sewed itself onto my soul and made my body dance.

I knew, deep down, that a divine queen of otherworldly allure could never chose me.

Still I tried, I gave it my all.

She swayed in my thoughts continuously, never endingly, persistently.

I could never get her off my mind.

As if she was my drug, I was hooked.

Yet as persistent as I was and as stubborn too, she did not even give me a passing glance.

We remained friends, bitterly, somberly, heart-breakingly friends.

I was content, for a millisecond, that she would even consider me a friend.

I pushed my luck. Perhaps I pushed too hard. But curse it all I wanted her.

I needed her. She must be mine, no matter the cost. For her I would do anything.

I have proclaimed my love a thousand times and yet she snubs me, the cruel temptress.

I have gotten on my knees, begged her just to go on one date and she steps all over me.

Her unkind yet enchanting sapphire eyes haunt me, tease me, torment me.

Sometimes I wonder if she is not as pure as I believe.

Then I go and smack myself, for her sake, for blaspheming her treasured name.

For she always proves me wrong. The moment I hear her wind chime laughter,

The moment she turns her lips up into a cute smile,

The moment she outstretches a hand to help her fellow student,

The moment she sings, bewitching and lively like the sprite she is,

Then I realize how callous of a fool I am.

Ah, Kim, my darling, my celestial swan, the Juliet to my Romeo

What will it take to win your affection?

What would please a holy, elegant, cherub such as you?

If I could adorn you with the very stars I would

If I could make the constellations your crown

And the galaxies your dress I would.

My heart yearns for you and you alone.

Your hair, a virginal blush of spring,

So soft to the touch.

Your eyes clean and blessed, like the whitest of rivers,

Glow like sapphires.

Your fresh, flushed face, sweet and extraordinarily lovely

Is nothing short of breathtaking.

Yet all these compliments never make you even bat an eye.

My sweet peach, you are the world to me.

If only you could see that I worship the very ground you walk on.

If all words fall short and flat, meaningless, consistent, tedious, and out of use

Then I will have but three words to say that mean all that my heart feels.

Three simple words, as honeyed and as blissful as I can only dream your lips to be.

Let these words ring clear for if nothing else works, if nothing else matters to you

At least know this, cherish-able peach, that I love you.

There is surely nothing more simple and to the point as that.

Nothing as crisp and as untouched as those uncomplicated as that phrase.

Tired, perhaps, but it is the truth.

Perhaps I'm just not your type, perhaps I say too much,

Or maybe I am trying too hard.

Or maybe…maybe…

Goddesses don't date mortals.

So I will try, for you my pet, to become immortal.

To become a god, to become the king to reign at your side.

With my lightning staff in hand I am reminiscent of Zeus, am I not?

Perhaps when you see my true power you will start to show affection for me.

Why are you so distant my bell? Don't look away from me, my heart can't stand it.

Please, Kim, I don't know how else to please you. I don't know what else to say.

I love you just isn't good enough anymore. What do I say then?

Kim, sweetheart, I adore you.

But without much more to say than that, what good am I to you?

*A/N: There you have it then, was it all you hoped for? I certainly hope so! Well, alright then, it didn't sound so much like Gophers. I liked this one a lot, didn't you? Nygus is next guys, second to last one! Boohoo…I guess?*


	29. Dusk and Dawn

*A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update and late installment. School has arrived and I've been busier than usual with homework, class work, notes, assignments, the whole nine yards. So, I know I said I would do Nygus but decided against it. However because you've waited so patiently I will give you the Lord Death poem I know you have all been waiting for. This is my last poem so enjoy it and maybe go back and re-read the rest. Tell your friends about me. I'd appreciate some more reviews on my other work however terrible or amazing it may or may not be. So, without further ado, as a proper send off to the soul eater poems I have written let me show you the character who brought everyone together, the glue of soul eater, the principal of the DWMA, the grim reaper himself lord death*

Dawn and Dusk, by Lord Death.

You know, I never asked for this position.

I didn't even know that I was meant for it.

Lying in wait, somewhere in the stars just a mere concept at the time

I hadn't an idea what my future was to entail.

Yet there I was, the beginnings of something grand

And I was not ready for it.

I did not want all the responsibility.

I wanted so much for someone else to take my staff

And become the grim reaper.

Yet I was cursed, doomed, burdened with this purpose

And was stuck with the damned job for eternity.

Over time I had begun to grasp my powers

And beget something of a following of others with special ability.

From simple humans came weapon meisters

And from the thoughtful planning of a witch came weapons.

Now the world was run with all four components: human creatures, magical creatures, weapons, and gods.

After one of my…let's call him a disciple, decided to go to the dark side

He created the fifth element, A kishin.

To tame the evil that had come into the world I sealed him up.

I had to seal myself up too.

Alone with only my thoughts to occupy me I grew desire to see the outside world.

It was spirit, my own reaper scythe, who gave me an idea.

A child, he had, about a few months old. A girl named Maka.

If I could have a child maybe I'd be happy.

I had tried once…but that…well, it didn't end so well.

So I tried again. Success!

Kidd was born from a piece of my own soul.

Literally a piece of me.

In fact he rather looked like I did when I was a lad.

He brought me such joy but also worry.

A deep worry that only a few understood.

In his birth a death had slowly begun.

With each day of training,

With each much too short year that went by

With each symmetrical rant he came closer and closer

To becoming a true death god, like his father.

His adorable three stripes persistently bothered him

He was very bound to symmetry, I suppose it's because he was filled with

All the purity of the world. Order was all he wanted.

I would laugh it off but inside I whispered to him

That he would not have to bother with that for long.

With each line that connected he would traipse into

A broken heart and a new era.

I had not told him, about our fates, about how interconnected we were.

If he knew, he'd never succeed me. As a father, I could not hinder him.

As his mentor, I only wanted him to be successful.

It was the only way if he was to become more powerful

If he was to take my place, usurp me, dethrone me.

One might find me a touch heartless, knowing all this

And yet still having a child.

It just had to be this way, ironic as it may seem being what I am.

To every beginning there must be an end,

Surely Kid knows that.

Even still, as his father,

The man who raise him, taught him to walk,

Taught him all I knew, and watched him grow

Listened to his laugh, see his smile, and laugh at his antics

I do wish there was some other way.

Unfortunately, this is how it must be.

It is disheartening that I will never see his smile again

Or hear another one of his hour long speeches

Or watch him dismember the house until it is completely symmetrical.

How I will miss the way he skateboards around

Or hums to himself

Or arrives precisely at eight o'clock to school.

How he would call me honorable, sometimes bowing

Or drink his tea without even a sip or slurp

Or carry a lint roller around to spruce himself up.

I have begun to treasure his movements and clothes, no matter how small.

Each pose, each tilt of his head, even his breathing patterns and how many buttons on his shirt.

I try as hard as I can to burn them into my ageless memory, a memory filled with knowledge that walking millions of years on this earth can bring.

Yet all that I've seen means nothing in comparison with the flick of his one hair that separates from the rest or the number of times he shines his shoes.

Nothing could mean more to me than how manicured his cuticles are or how white his teeth.

No memory I have could be more precious than his first word or his favorite color, which happens to be white surprisingly.

I must remember each word he says, each little quirk, each gasp and sigh

For I will need them to comfort me in the afterlife.

He is my one possession that has been the hardest to let go of

For I think the piece of me that he has taken was not my soul, but my heart.

So when the time comes I will have to fade, into the next world, and be no more.

Without a goodbye, without any second thought, without seeing him for one last time.

But all is not so sad, all is not lost, for there will only be one tear I will shed

For though I will miss him dearly I will die proudly, knowing what he will become.

I suppose it is as they say, it's always darkest before the dawn.

*A/N: *sniffle sniffle* I'm legitimately crying right now. No lie, I was getting all quiver-lipped and teary eyed while writing this too. Ugh, heavy stuff. Obviously his is more or less manga-based but the threat is still present in the anime nonetheless. It's heart breaking that such a funny character,(and quite frankly a badass too) could just go away. And a main character at that?! Ugh, say no more. *grabs tissues* well, I am riding off of the sudden loss of a certain actor, if you know who I 'm talking about, so I'm getting emotional for that reason too. So here's a triple shot of sadness, because this was my last poem, as you know, but it is not the end of me! I have other fanfictions, not soul eater ones but others, even some in the progress of finishing. Speaking of soul eater….I was thinking of writing a legit fanfiction for one of my all-time favorite shows (seriously I'm a huge soul eater nerd!) What do you think? It would take place after the manga, naturally, seeing as if I did it after the anime it would start sounding too much like the manga. Trouble is, as creative as I am, I don't know what the characters would do….hmmm, well, give me comments and any concerns you have. If you liked what you read or have read then tell me and if you think I'm…worthy enough, to write a soul eater fanfiction then tell me so. Until then, I bid you ado. Farewell my loves, farewell! It has been an honor writing for you!*


End file.
